I think I Love You!
by Rieki
Summary: Seamus Finnigan is in love! Okay, so he'd been in love plenty times before, even twice this week. But this time, he's the one! Now if he could just speak articulately, it should go fine. Right? Okay so maybe he needs a little help. SF/HP non magic AU


-1Non magic AU, inspired by a song. HP not mine.

I think I love You!

Part One

Seamus had never felt this way before. Okay, that was somewhat of a lie. He had felt this way before but never to this degree. To compare what he was feeling now to the feelings he had felt before was like comparing a candle flame to a raging inferno. One not all that harmful and rather easily put out if disappointed with the light, whereas the other didn't care for any constraints and fought to stay alive and would not be snuffed out so easily.

And the scary thing about it was.. he didn't even know the bloke's name.

First let's back up and explain how it all began. Seamus always went to Black's Coffee & Tea for his morning caffeine fix, before he would head off to the office, and it began as every day did except for the small fact that he was actually, for once, early. He entered the building, the bells ringing jauntily as he did so, made his way to the counter where he proceeded to flirt with the clerk, and it was in mid-flirtation that a new voice joined their conversation.

"Could you pass me a straw, please?"

"Yeah, sure, no --" Seamus stopped talking as he turned with the straw between his fingers, and the world paused, shuddered on it's axis, and turned one Seamus Finnigan's life on it's head.

Here, standing before him, was the most gorgeous man Seamus had ever seen, from the vibrant green of his eyes, to the crooked grin on his lips that made a dimple appear in his left cheek. The smile slipped a little though as time passed and Seamus realized that the earth really hadn't stopped and he was standing there like a gaping idiot, no, not like, he WAS a gaping idiot.

By the time that particular epiphany hit the too-handsome-to-be-real-guy had plucked the straw from his fingers with a rather confused thanks and returned to where he'd been sitting with a redheaded man and a frizzy brown haired woman.

"Sir.. Sir.. Sir!" Seamus head turned back toward the clerk, "Your coffee." Seamus gave her a bright smile that made a light blush appear on her cheeks.

"Thanks beautiful," he said and tried to ask, rather nonchalantly in his opinion, as he took the hot drink, "who was that?"

The woman's eyes followed the direction that he nodded to and she smiled. "Good looking, isn't he? He comes around this time every day when he's in town." She sighed softly, "too bad he's off limits though. What I wouldn't--" she stopped speaking abruptly as a black haired man appeared out of the kitchen. "Erm - I mean, here's your change, Mister Finnigan. Have a lovely day!"

And so, that was the day that he began to feel that familiar feeling, not the rampaging inferno one, but the little candle flicker. Okay maybe more than that, maybe it was because she had said he was off limits, or maybe that he was such a mystery, or that for once in Seamus life he was a bit uncertain about whether or not he wanted to know if the personality added up to the package.

So now as he lay in bed and replayed the memory of that morning in his mind that he remembered what the woman had said. That he showed up every morning around the same time, and was usually alone, except for on occasion. "Well, Mr. Too Handsome, you're going to see a lot more of one Seamus Finnigan." and with that he rolled over and fell asleep.

Only to wake up late the next morning and miss his chance to see him again.

The next day it rained and he had forgotten an umbrella, and he hadn't actually wanted to be seen by his, now, infatuation, drenched and dirty.

And it was on the third day that he finally made it on time and wasn't soaked, and was having a particularly good self esteem day. Not that that blistered self esteem lasted as when he came face to face with the object of his desires while waiting in line, his mouth became dry and he couldn't budge a word past his lips, not even when the man spoke to him!

"Beautiful day, isn't it? Nicer than yesterday at any rate, yeah?"

A moment of silence in which Seamus stared. "erm.." It was obvious Mr. Handsome was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Right.. sorry then," was that a bit of red creeping up his throat? He began to turn around when Seamus finally got control over his tongue again.

"Yes! You're beautiful, I mean it's beautiful outside. Lovely day, gorgeous, best day this year." And he was babbling, and Seamus did not babble! It was just not what he did, at all. He flirted, he wooed, he cajoled, and spoke in a sexy purr, not the squeak that emitted on the end of the word lovely. Mr. Handsome gave a small laugh, though he did so in such a way that Seamus didn't feel as if he were laughing at him.

Seamus swallowed. "You know I've not seen you here before, besides yesterday I mean." And hoped that didn't sound too obvious a line. He could have asked 'come here often?' but even he had standards.

The other looked a little surprised. "Really? I'm here most every day, though I guess we just don't have the same schedules. Don't you usually come in later?" And that little bit of red was back, though Seamus wasn't sure of the why of it.

"Yeah, I've managed to get myself out of bed earlier this past week though." Mr. Handsome nodded, his eyes darting from Seamus to the menu every minute or so as they waited. When their orders were taken and given to them, and Handsome about to leave, Seamus stopped him.

"Hey Listen.. tomorrow.. do you want to have coffee? I mean, coffee with me? Sitting down?" Seamus felt like killing himself.

The other looked at him startled, and with a little bit of.. was that hope?! "As in a date?" he asked hesitantly as if unsure.

"Yeah." there that was easy, one word out, without random ones following it.

"Sure. Erm.. same time, okay?" Seamus nodded, afraid to say anything more lest it be something embarrassing.

The black haired man moved his drink to his left hand and stuck out his right. "I'm Harry Potter, by the way." And the smile, the one that Seamus adored, was back.

So preoccupied in shaking the other's hand, he forgot to mention his name, and then Harry was letting go and was walking toward the door.

Say something Seamus! Introduce yourself! You speak 4 different languages, use one of them!

"Sea-SEAMUS FINNIGAN!" he shouted, causing everyone to turn in their seats and

stare at him, but the black haired man was gone out the door. "My name -- it's

Seamus Finnigan." he said more quietly, and finished with a quiet curse. "Damn it."

How was he going to cope tomorrow, when he couldn't function like a normal human being? Then he remembered someone who most likely, or might possibly help him out. If he convinced him, that was.

-----------------------------------------

It wasn't twenty minutes later that Seamus was throwing the doors open to the office

he shared with his coworker and best mate, Dean Thomas.

"Dean! Dean! DEAN!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm in love!"

"... and?"

"What do you mean, and? Shouldn't you be more excited for me?!"

"Seamus... This is the third time you've been in love this week, the seventh this month, the twenty third this year, and the..."

"Okay, Okay! I get it, but I mean it this time! How many times have I said that, hm?"

A sigh. "The third time this week, the sev-- ouch!" Dean rubbed the back of his head where his friend's hand had landed a blow. "What was that for?"

"For being in insensitive git, that's what. You should support my feelings. After all I supported you and your affections for Lavinia --"

"Lavender."

"Yes, right, that's what I said. your affections for Lavender even though she was a total space case and when she found out you were a Sagittarius and decided that you were incompatible I even listened to you sympathetically"

"You did not! You told me to get my whiny arse off your couch and to snog the next bird who looked my way twice."

"See! Exactly as a best mate should. Now return the favor, best mate of mine and just listen, for I Seamus Finnigan have decided in order to woo my love I will need your help, because every time I try to talk to him I end up looking like an idiot."

"Seamus hate to break this to you, but you are a bit of an id--"

"Dean! Please!" something in his tone made Dean pause, and look at him seriously. Could it be that Seamus actually did feel something deeper this time? He sometimes declared he did, but the next day had already moved on to another person. Well, he decided, if it ended up that Seamus wasn't at all serious, then it would at least be interesting, and it wasn't as if Dean had anything better to do.


End file.
